Heat (Challenge Story 4)
by sunshineleo
Summary: This is in response to the KAEX Power Failure during Epic Winter Storm Challenge. This story is a relatively short multi-chapter that takes place in my challenge arc. It follows Meant to Be Broken, Between Floors, and Fly, Lions, Fly.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! I know I have been away for a while. It's been a combination of business with school and my family and an MIA muse. Thanks to Faith (keithnallurafan) for raising this KAEX challenge. It started my juices flowing. This is in response to the Power Failure during Epic Winter Storm Challenge.

This story is a relatively short multi-chapter that takes place in my challenge arc. It follows _Meant to Be Broken, Between Floors, _and _Fly, Lions, Fly_.

This is my first attempt at writing a Robeast/ Voltron battle scene. I usually stick to the relationships and character interactions. C and C are welcome, but please no flames.

Enjoy!

Rated T

Disclaimer: WEP owns Voltron. The story is mine.

Heat

by Sunshineleo

Chapter 1

Lotor growled in frustration. Once again, it looked like the Voltron Force would defeat him soon. Looking around desperately, the evil prince considered his options. His yellow eyes fell on the industrial looking warehouses and bays located at the back of the Castle of Lions. Remembering the sketchy schematics shown to him by his own Drule engineers, Lotor grinned evilly as he realized that those bays housed the power systems for the whole castle.

"I may not be able to defeat Voltron," he mumbled to himself. "But with the deep freeze Arus is experiencing, I can certainly make things difficult for the Voltron Force." Turning to his second, he ordered, "Let the Robeast deal with Voltron. Turn our ion cannons to the castle."

"But sir," his second protested. "The Robeast won't last much longer."

"Turn our cannons to the castle," Lotor interrupted furiously, annoyed that his second in command would question a direct order. Narrowing his eyes, Lotor snarled. "Target those industrial bays now."

"Aye sir," the second responded, keying in the new targets. He knew he would be punished for what Lotor considered his insubordination. "Target locked."

"Now fire," Lotor sneered, an evil grin crossing his handsome face.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"That last blast took out our generators," Koran reported across the comm. "Lotor seems to be concentrating his attack on the castle power systems and generator bays. We are sitting ducks with no defense. Commander, you must destroy that Robeast and then the command ship. I don't know how much more the castle can take." Koran's usually calm voice held a tinge of panic.

"We are trying, Koran," Keith responded through gritted teeth. "Hold on for a few more minutes. We almost have this ugly contained." Turning his attention back to the battle with the Robeast that resembled a mythical yeti, Keith gave his usual battle ending order. "Form blazing sword."

The great robot touched its lion-head hands together. When they pulled apart, a great light formed, solidifying into Voltron's five-pointed Blazing sword. Voltron lifted its red right arm, the blazing sword held high, while the other lion heads roared their battle cry.

"Blazing sword, strike!" Keith cried as the yeti roared maniacally. The white beast didn't have a chance to even move before Voltron's mighty sword sliced the Robeast cleanly in half, separating its shoulders and head from its pelvis and legs.

Cheers erupted from the cockpits of each of the lions as Keith pulled hard on his controls. Voltron leaped backwards, out of the way just as the yeti Robeast exploded in a rush of heat and light. "Good work, team," Keith praised his Voltron force. He keyed in the series of commands that directed Voltron to disengage the blazing sword. Turning toward the castle, the commander spotted Lotor's command ship looming dark in Arus's twilight sky. The gigantic ship appeared to be powering up its huge ion cannon for another hit at the gleaming castle. "But our work is not done," he warned. "We still have to take out the command ship."

"Hurry, Keith," the princess's quiet voice came over the comm. "It looks like Lotor is getting ready to fire again. I am not sure if the castle can take another hit like the last one. With no power, they have neither weapons nor shields. They're sitting ducks!"

"Yes, Princess, I realize that," Keith replied tersely, trying to keep sarcasm out of his voice. Locking eyes with Blue's pilot on the inter cockpit viewer, Keith cocked an eyebrow in challenge, willing Allura to say any more. He must have communicated his annoyance because the princess remained quiet. Keith's strategic mind quickly formulated a plan to take out the command ship without further damaging the already fragile Castle of Lions.

"Ok, here's the plan. Lance and Pidge, you fire your lava and wind lasers directly at the ship. That should bring their focus on us and away from the castle. Hunk, Princess, once the ship gets ready to fire, you concentrate eye beams on the top of the ship where the bridge is located. Pidge and Lance, once your Lions recharge, then fire eye beams as well." Keith relayed his intricate plan with authority ringing in his voice. "I'll fire up the electro force cross to deal the final blow. Does everyone understand?"

"You got it, Keith," came Lance's response.

"Aye, aye skipper," chirped Pidge cheerfully.

"Let's do this, Cap," Hunk growled, the look in his brown eyes menacing.

"Yes, sir," Allura replied curtly.

Keith glanced at the blue lion pilot in the viewer. Anger blazed in her blue eyes. Her slender eyebrows furrowed across her forehead, and her lips sat pinched in a straight line. _Shit_, Keith thought. _She's pissed. Oh well, I'll have to deal with her later. We have a battle to finish._ Turning his attention back to the main view screen, he grabbed the yoke tightly and got ready to engage the enemy.

Watching with knit brows, Keith scrutinized the scene before him. Lotor's command ship loomed large in the sky, hovering just over the crippled Castle of Lions. Confused by its location above the back of the castle, Keith couldn't quite figure out where Lotor was firing. Well, it didn't matter. Glancing at his internal viewer, he saw that his team sat ready to receive and execute his command.

"Red, Green, go!" he called. Wind as powerful as an f5 tornado blew from Green Lion's open jaws. The force of the wind blew the huge command ship off its trajectory, making it miss its next shot with its ion cannon. At the same time, flaming, hot lava erupted from Red Lion's jaws. The boiling liquid oozed across the top of the cannon, instantly melting its mounted turrets.

Seeing that Voltron had temporarily disabled the great ship, Keith gave the next order. "Yellow, Blue, eye beams at that bridge. Red, Green, fire as soon as recharged. Fire!"

With that order, powerful laser beams fired from both of Voltron's feet. Their concentrated power targeted Lotor's bridge located at the top of his command ship. Within a few minutes, Red and Green Lions joined their efforts.

Watching carefully, Keith surmised that the ship had lost most of its major weapons. Lotor had turned his massive ship away from the castle so it now faced Voltron, just as the commander figured he would. Keith noticed the ship's hangar bay door beginning to open.

"Okay, team," Keith noticed. "It looks like Lotor is getting ready to deploy more fighters. What do you say we just take care of this and put an end to the battle?"

"Let's go, Voltron Force," came his team's response.

Keith diverted all power to Voltron's chest. Hitting the series of commands, Keith called out Voltron's second most powerful weapon. "Electro force cross!"

The Arusian coat of arms emblazoned on Voltron's chest began to glow. The golden cross sizzled as a beam as powerful as lightning formed and exploded from the glowing cross. It slammed into Lotor's command ship, hitting it squarely in its side.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Lotor's ship didn't stand a chance. The moment the electro force cross hit the ship, all power systems went off line. A crack appeared in the great ship's hull, and it threatened to break apart. On the bridge, the Prince of Doom punched the console in front of him. "Damn it," he yelled. "Return fire," he barked. When nothing happened, he turned to his second. "Why are we not responding?"

His second appeared terrified. Shaking, he swallowed audibly. "Sire," he began meekly. "Our systems are off line. Weapons are inoperable and shields and life support are at fifteen percent. We will not survive another hit."

Lotor sighed loudly. "Options?"

Blinking in surprise at the question, the second looked at his screen. "I recommend sealing off the parts of the ship with the hull breach and retreat. We should have enough power to make it back to Doom."

Lotor punched the console a second time, this time flattening it to the floor. "Argh!" He yelled, causing even his seasoned Doom officers to shrink back in fear. "Fine. Do it. Retreat." Beckoning his second, he commanded, "Open a channel to Kogane."

"Aye, Sire," his second responded.

A second later, the Voltron commander's red helmeted face appeared on his view screen. "Hey, Lotor. Are you ready to surrender?" his nemesis quipped sarcastically.

"Never," Lotor growled back. "I am calling for a retreat. Per GA regulation 1.25-A, I request an opportunity to get back to my planet without retaliation or pursuit."

A rock formed in the pit of Keith's stomach. "Fuck," he cursed under his breath. Lotor played a very strategic card, one that as a GA officer in command, Keith could not ignore. Sighing loudly, Keith glared at Lotor through the visor of his helmet. "Acknowledged, Lotor. You are free to go, but should you retaliate in any way within the next seven days, our agreement will be considered null and void. Do we have an agreement?"

Nodding his head, the Doom prince accepted Keith's terms . "Agreed." Then the expression on his face shifted from one of humility to one that was menacing. "You may have won this one, Voltron Force." He spoke to the entire team. "But good luck surviving your subzero temperatures with no power and no heat. You will not go unscathed. Princess," he turned his predatory yellow eyes to the beautiful face only partially hidden behind her pink helmet. "Give me a call if you need me to keep you warm..."

He was cut off by Keith's angry snarl. "Go Lotor," he commanded. "Before I change my mind and say screw our agreement." Keith's voice held a barely contained rage.

Throwing his hands up, the Doom prince sneered. "Fine, I'm going," he relented. "Until we meet again." He cut off communication to the Black Lion pilot. "Let's go. Set course for Doom." Standing in his stiff military posture, Lotor turned back toward his view screen as his great ship turned away from the Castle of Lions and out toward the blackness of space.

A sudden bang and lurch almost made Lotor lose his balance. "Report," he barked.

"It appears that Voltron is assisting us on our trip back to Doom," Lotor's second reported. "They are pushing us away from Arus."

Sure enough, the great ship lay clutched between the arms of the great robot, Voltron using its mighty thrusters to push the command ship out of Arus's atmosphere and away from the planet. Because they had not shown any military retaliation, the Voltron force stayed true to their agreement. Lotor could do nothing if he wanted to keep their agreement intact.

A second bang and lurch rocked the great ship as Voltron let go. "We are now under our own power," second reported. "Orders?"

"Proceed to Doom," Lotor maintained. "We will regroup and plan our next attack." Despite the devastating loss, he smiled in satisfaction. "We will leave the Voltron Force to freeze." Turning back to the vastness of space, he began to plan his next attack against the Voltron Force and planet Arus.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes

Thank you very much for all favorites and follows. It's always exciting for me to see the comments and get my email alerts that readers have decided to follow. Hugs and thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Paulina Ann- Glad you liked the battle. I didn't give too much thought to the yeti Robeast, because, to be honest, the battle was pretty much over. I will think about that for next time. Thanks for your kind words.

lovecastle89- Thank you. I think I could have developed the scene more. That'll be my goal for the next time. I have been trying to pay attention to how other writers handle them and see what I can learn. Appreciate the kind words.

ebon-drake – You are the one that pushes me. I really take your comments and noticings to heart. Thanks for favoriting me. Hugs! I was excited to get the email.

cubbieBlueMako – The story is not completely done, so I am not quite sure how hot things are going to get. I am still flushing out that part of the story. I hope this meets your expectations. Weather is just getting cold here in Vegas. Our heat isn't on yet…

keithnallurafan – Glad you like it. It would not have happened without you. : ) Thanks to you for getting my muse back.

KittyLynne – I cannot tell you how excited I was to see a comment from you. You are one of my heroes and one of my all-time favorites. To know you are reading my fic….makes me both excited and nervous! I did like the idea of Voltron assisting Lotor on their exit from Arus. It was a way for Keith to say F you without breaking their agreement. Big freeze coming, with some heat to counter it. Thanks for your positive feedback!

Disclaimer: WEP owns Voltron. The story is mine.

Rated T for suggestive innuendo

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Keith breathed out a grunt of satisfaction as he watched Lotor's ship finally leave Arusian airspace. "Well, I guess we can call that a victory."

"Not a victory, "Pidge countered. "A temporary reprieve. A true victory would be when Lotor is captured or dead."

"True," Keith agreed. "Koran, the Robeast has been defeated and Lotor and his forces are retreating back to Doom." The commander paused as he waited for a reply. Nothing. "Koran, this is Black. Come in!"

As Voltron returned to the surface of planet Arus, a surprising sight greeted the team. The Castle Of Lions, which usually gleamed like a beacon of light on the hill overlooking Castle Lake, sat shrouded in darkness. Not a light could be seen from its metal surface.

"Wow, Lotor must have taken out not only the primary generators, but the backups too. The Castle has no power, not even enough to allow for communication. That explains why Koran isn't responding," Pidge mused.

Keith analyzed the situation, the wheels in his head turning. "Hunk, how long will it take you and the castle engineers to get those generators back online?"

"Gee, Cap, I don't know. It depends on how damaged they are," Hunk replied. "I won't be able to give you an estimate until I see. Probably at least a day."

"A day!" the Princess exclaimed in surprise. "But today and tomorrow are supposed to be the coldest days of the year, with a high of negative 10 degrees Fahrenheit. We will freeze!"

"We will figure out how to deal with that once we get inside and assess the situation," Keith snapped, effectively cutting her off. He didn't know why the princess's countering was bugging him, but it was. Turning back to Hunk, he said, "I guess the Lion lairs are out of the question considering we have no power to get back to the castle."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to get stuck in the lairs, right Keith? A little déjà vu, isn't it?" Lance noted mischievously. "It wasn't but a few months ago that you and Princess got stuck in the elevator during the electrical storm. We wouldn't want a repeat of that, now would we?" Lance waggled his eyebrows suggestively up and down at his commander. He chuckled as he saw the daggers Keith shot his way through the view screen.

Though Keith never revealed what happened between him and the princess on that day, Lance guessed it was something big, because the entire nature of the princess and commander's relationship changed after that. The tension between them came to a head after the princess's Lion Bowl. Never admitting he saw anything, Lance caught the two of them alone in the locker room after the game, both flushed, out of breath, and partially unclothed. Lance figured something physical was going on between the two, but neither admitted nor denied it to him. Still, he couldn't help busting Keith and Allura whenever an opportunity presented itself.

A fire blazed in Keith's dark eyes as he flashed a dirty look at the Red Lion pilot. Then his obsidian eyes flitted over to glance at Allura.

Her earlier anger seemingly forgotten, the princess had a lustful expression on her face. As her eyes locked with his, the look she shot him communicated clearly that she remembered that day well. Cocking a slender eyebrow at him, she flashed a knowing smile and her eyes darkened to midnight blue.

Keith just stared at her beautiful face. Gulping as his body pumped to life, Keith shook his head to clear his lustful thoughts, trying to get back to the task at hand. "So the Lion lairs are out of the question. Why don't we dock the lion ships in the repair bay for now until we get power up and running? That way they'll be safe and out of the elements for the time being."

"But they need their lairs to recharge," Pidge protested. "They won't be at full power. What if we need them?" The Green Lion pilot was almost whining.

Keith slammed his fist against the controls of Black Lion. He had had it with everyone. Just wanting to get back to the castle and assess the power situation, he put his foot down. "Disengage from Voltron. Dock your lion in the repair bay. Meet in Castle Control in fifteen minutes. Those are my orders," he barked. "Does anyone have any questions?"

Blinking in surprise at the commander's excessively sharp tone, the other four Lion pilots simply nodded in acknowledgement. Keith flipped off the view screen as he began keying in the disengagement commands. Muttering under his breath, he cursed Lotor. Though he may not have destroyed Voltron, the Prince of Doom dealt a startling blow. No heat, no light, no power during what were supposed to be the coldest days of the year. Keith's mind started plotting for how to deal with this latest problem created by the blue skinned demon. It was his job to keep the princess and the planet safe. With his thoughts shifting to the princess, he let out a small groan. He also had to think about what he would say to a ticked off, turned-on, fair-haired princess. Chuckling wryly to himself, he grabbed the yoke and headed to the Lions' repair bay.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sitting in Blue Lion, Princess Allura sighed heavily. She was worried about Keith. It was rare that Keith became short with the team. His patience was hanging on by a thin thread. Forgetting her earlier annoyance when he cut her off, the princess instead decided that Keith needed some TLC. The kind that only she could provide. Smiling wistfully to herself, she wondered if he would allow himself the small luxury. Selfishly, she sure hoped so.

Keith and Allura were involved. Putting a proper term to their relationship was close to impossible. They loved each other, yet weren't free to be together. They shared intimate moments in private, yet portrayed a close friendship in front of others. They somehow managed to keep their professional and personal relationships separate, yet the stress was taking its toll on both them and their relationship.

Allura sighed again. It had been two months since their encounter after the football game, where both had thrown all caution to the wind and had partially given into their lustful desires. Not much had happened since that night, and both Keith and Allura felt the frustration. Maybe this power outage would allow them some freedom to move around without detection. As she turned Blue Lion toward the repair bay where she would temporarily be housed, the princess began to plot about how she could get Keith alone. Glancing at her view screen, she caught sight of the pilot of Red Lion. Maybe Lance could assist her in this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes

Thank you for faves and follows. I got a lot of comments about Lance and why Allura would ask him for some assistance. Because he is king of sexcapades, that's why.

Limetwist – That's what Allura is thinking. Cranky captain needs some spanky action (sorry bad attempt at trying to make things rhyme.) Lance always makes things interesting. More Lance in the next chapter.

Paulina Ann – Things are pretty calm in this chapter. Just sorting everything out. More Lance action in chapter 4.

JustLucky05- Glad you are liking this so far. Allura has gotten a taste of Keith in the last few stories. Now she's plotting to get him.

CubbieBlueMako – Yes, Lance caught enough to know that something is going on, or at least suspect that something is going on.

Rated T

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Fifteen minutes later, the Voltron Force convened inside Castle Control. The generators that powered the heat and light within the huge castle had been taken out merely an hour before, yet the temperature of the air had dropped quickly. Allura shivered slightly as she stood in the chilly, dark room, waiting for Keith to begin his debriefing.

Walking purposefully to the main console, Keith turned and faced his teammates. "Good effort out there tonight, team. We dealt Lotor some pretty serious damage on his command ship. I doubt we'll see him back any time soon." As he paused to exhale, he noticed he could see his breath. "It appears we have more pressing things to deal with here at the castle. Hunk, what do we know about the generators?"

"It looks like Lotor strategically took out the castle's power conduits. One has been totally destroyed. The other one was fried by an ion burst. It shouldn't take long to fix the one damaged by the power surge."

"Make it happen," Keith stated simply.

Grimacing, the Yellow Lion pilot hated to disappoint his commander, but this was beyond his control. "I can't do it in the dark, Keith," he replied. "It's intricate work and we have no power for lights. It would make more sense to wait until morning."

Nodding in understanding, Keith accepted Hunk's reasoning without argument. "Makes sense, big guy. But let's get started on it at first light. The weather is supposed be frigidly cold over the next few days."

"You got it, Cap," Hunk confirmed. "The power and heat need to be our first priority."

The lightly accented baritone of Koran's voice interrupted any further conversation. "Actually, I think our priority has to be to figure out how we are going to get through the night with no power, heat, sensors, or defense. We are in a very vulnerable position."

Keith stood quietly. It was apparent to everyone that his wheels once again were turning. There was no denying why Keith was the commander. He had impeccable problem solving skills and knew how to weigh his options. Considering situations from all angles, Keith had an unnatural instinct for knowing what had to be done, and his gut was usually right. "I think," he began, "we should all stay together tonight."

"What?" Lance protested. "Are you _crazy_?"

"Together?" Hunk asked.

"I hardly think that's proper!" Allura argued.

"Absolutely not!" Nanny bellowed.

Holding up his hand, Keith waited for the rants to end. He exchanged a look with Koran, who hadn't said a word. The advisor nodded for him to continue, apparently willing to hear him out. "The castle has no heat. Our quarters will be freezing. I think we should all hunker down in the library. There are several couches and chairs. We can use the fireplace as a source of heat. It's in the center of the castle and we would be relatively safe there in the event of an attack."

"But what about keeping watch?" Pidge inquired. "We can't just hope that Lotor is holding good to his end of the bargain and will leave us alone."

"We can each take turns making patrols in the Lions to make sure no threats arise. I will take first watch," Keith explained.

"With no power, how will you let us know if you need us?" Lance asked.

"Our coms are powered by batteries. They should be fully charged having just come out of the Lions. Keep them on at full volume so you'll know if I need you," Keith said. "Come on, everyone, I know it's not ideal. It's just for one night." Sensing more protests coming, Keith thought hard. All of a sudden his face broke into a devilishly handsome smile. "Think of it as an impromptu sleepover. It might even be fun."

"This is certainly not my idea of fun, Commander." Nanny snorted through her nose. "I will not allow the princess to spend the night with a bunch of hooligans."

"Nanny," Allura interrupted. "I am much more interested in being warm than being proper. If you want to freeze in the name of propriety, by all means, feel free." She turned her intense blue eyes to her governess. "I will be in the library with the boys."

Nanny sniffed. Crossing her arms across her chest, she scowled. "Well I for one will not be able to sleep on a couch. This old body needs the comfort of its own bed. I will make do in my quarters with my own small fireplace for heat. The princess can stay with me."

"The princess will be fine," Koran assured her. "I think it is the best idea to guarantee both her safety and comfort." Glancing at the team, he felt confident in their abilities and knew he could trust them. "She will stay with the Voltron Force. I will stay in the library as well, if it makes you feel better."

"That's not necessary," the old governess sighed as she relented. "It's not her; it's them I don't trust."

"It's not like we're going to have an orgy," Lance muttered under his breath. "My gods!"

Hunk snorted through his nose at Lance's comment. Pidge tried to cover his snicker with a cough. Allura giggled demurely behind an elegant hand. Even Koran chuckled behind his thick mustache. Nanny just scowled at the Red Lion pilot.

Keith looked at the exchange with an amused expression on his face. When he saw that no other protests were brought forward, he smiled encouragingly. Grabbing his helmet, he pushed himself away from the console. "I'm going to head back out in Black. I'll patrol for a few hours." Looking to Hunk, the commander lifted his chin. "You mind taking the second watch, Hunk?"

"Not at all, Cap," Hunk replied. "I better get a little shut eye while I can." Yawning loudly, Yellow's pilot stretched grandly. "I'm going to go change into warm clothes and grab a few blankets. I'll see you in the library."

"I think you should all do that. Princess..." Keith's voice took on a noticeably softer tone as he spoke directly to the beautiful Arusian monarch. "You need an escort..."

"I'll do it!" Lance interrupted. "Since you're heading out on patrol, I'll do it." Seeing his friend's hesitation, Lance smiled reassuringly at Keith as he slung his arm across the princess's shoulders. "Don't worry, Keith. I'll keep her warm while you're gone."

Flushing, Allura giggled as she brought her hand up to her mouth. "Lance!"

"No, I will go with her..." Nanny said.

"I would prefer if Lance goes with her," Keith insisted. The commander's black eyes bore into his friend's hazel ones. "Escort her to her room to change into some warm clothes and get some blankets. Bring her back to the library and then you go ready yourself for the night. Pidge and Hunk, you stay here with her until Lance gets back." To Allura, he said, "I don't want you alone."

Allura shifted her eyes to look at her commander. What she saw reflected there was a look of tenderness and longing. A soft smile touched his lips as their eyes met. She could tell he was no longer annoyed with her; he was concerned with her safety and well-being. A second later, that look was gone, replaced by his normal stoic expression. The princess blinked. Had she imagined that look? "Ok, Keith," she quickly agreed. "I will make sure one of the Force is with me at all times."

He nodded at her and then looked around at the rest of the Force. "Ok, I'm off on patrol. Stay warm and stay safe." His black eyes found the princess's azure eyes for a moment longer before he turned away. Placing his helmet on his head, Keith turned and headed to the door. A second later, he was gone.

Allura shivered again as the cold seeped into her thin flight suit.

Lance noticed the princess's trembling. "Come on, Princess, let's get you into some warm clothes before you turn into a princess popsicle. I'll never live it down from Fearless if I let that happen." He proffered his arm to her. Allura nodded in agreement.

Turning to him with a smile, she accepted his arm graciously. "Yes, please. I see flannel and fleece in my future."

Lance gave a mock shudder and nodded his head as his eyes moved up and down her slender form. "Oh Allura, stop! Flannel and fleece! That's so hot!" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and then flashed a lopsided smirk as Nanny went off on an unintelligible tirade.

Hitting him playfully on the arm, the princess giggled as they headed down the hall and to her quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I love this chapter. It was super fun to write. I hope it is as super fun to read. Sorry about not responding to individuals. A little pressed for time this weekend, but I wanted to get this up. I hope you enjoy!

Rated M for suggestion and innuendo, just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron…

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Lance waited anxiously for the princess as she changed her clothes for the night ahead. Waiting in her sitting room, he bounced on his feet as he perused her pictures and knickknacks strewn around the room. Noticing a snapshot in a frame of the princess and commander, Lance thought back to the tenderness Keith showed toward the princess on occasion. Something was definitely going on. He would have the princess to himself for at least a little bit. Deciding that this would be the perfect time to interrogate her, he turned around as he heard her enter the room.

Dressed in a pair of heavy flannel, pink plaid pajamas, a thick terry cloth robe, wool socks, and pink fur lined slippers, Allura felt a lot more warm and comfortable than she had in just her flight suit. Grabbing a thick wool headband to keep her ears covered, she walked over to her closet to get out several blankets. "I'm almost ready, Lance. I just need to get a few more things together."

"No problem, Princess," Lance replied. "I'm just looking forward to getting some thermals and sweats on. I swear it's getting colder in here by the minute."

"I'm almost done," Allura promised. Talking to herself, she wondered aloud, "I wonder if I should bring some extra blankets for Keith."

Lance caught her mutterings and grinned mischievously. "Always worried about Keith, huh?"

"Well, yes," Allura stuttered slightly, immediately realizing her error. "He may be frozen by the time he gets back from patrol. I want to make sure we have enough blankets and warm clothes for everyone." She pulled several wool blankets from her personal linen closet and gathered them into her arms.

"Oh, I am sure you can find some interesting ways to keep our commander warm," Lance teased, "_under_ the blankets."

Blushing furiously, Allura almost dropped the load in her arms. She stared at Lance's boldness. Sputtering, she tried to form words. "Lance, what the hell are you talking about it?"

Lance sobered slightly as he gazed at the embarrassed princess. The teasing glint in his eye and a slight smirk remained on his face. "So what's going on with you and Keith, Princess? Are you two sleeping together?" Opening his arms, he offered to take some of the blankets the princess held clutched in her arms.

Glaring in disbelief, Allura raised her chin in haughty defiance. "Lance, this line of questioning is completely inappropriate!" She shoved several linens at Lance to add emphasis to her statement.

"I know," Lance agreed as he accepted the blankets. "And Keith would kill me if he knew I was asking you. But inquiring Lance wants to know! Are you sleeping together?"

Allura turned away from Lance to look out her large picture window. She caught sight of a bright light streaking across the night sky. It was Keith in Black Lion making a sweep past the castle. Hugging the blankets tightly against her chest, she let her mind form a picture of Keith's handsome face. Her heart skipped a beat when she thought about her commander, and she smiled to herself. There was no point in trying to hide it from Lance. "No, we are not sleeping together."

"Yet," Lance finished for her.

"Yet," she repeated. "We are...involved. We have a somewhat physical relationship, but we haven't had sex."

"And you want to?" Lance asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Allura sighed. Struggling lately to deal with this on her own, she felt relieved to be able to talk to someone. "Yes, Lance, I want to very much. And I think he does to. We just can't seem to find time or opportunity to be alone. Our moments of intimacy are few and far between."

"Like the locker room?" Lance inquired.

Gasping, Allura fixed her penetrating gaze on Lance. How much had he seen? "What do you know, Lance?"

"Just that you two had enjoyed some time alone," the Red Lion pilot confirmed. Seeing her discomfort, he tried to reassure her. "Honestly, Allura, I didn't see much of anything. I just noticed that two were breathing pretty heavily and seemed really surprised when I walked in, like a couple of kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Whatever happened is between the two of you." Pausing for a minute, he looked at her seriously. "To be honest, I think it's about time that the two of you hooked up. It took you long enough."

"Hooked up?" Allura questioned. She shot him a look of confusion.

"Got together," Lance informed her. "The rest of us could tell for months that there was something between the two of you."

"Really?" Allura wondered. "How?"

"Well, first of all, it was the way you constantly stared at Keith. And you always got nervous and tongue-tied around him. Pretty uncharacteristic for a confidant planetary monarch," Lance explained.

"And Keith?" Allura asked.

"Oh, I know my best friend," Lance quipped. "I would catch him checking you out constantly, when he thought no one was looking. And his insane jealousy at the football game kind of confirmed it."

"Yes, he didn't really like the cheerleader outfit," Allura admitted, remembering Keith's outburst and demand that she change.

"Can't say I blame him," Lance agreed. "You looked amazing, Princess." He stopped and thought about what he was about to say next. "I wouldn't want the woman I love to be parading around dressed like that." Heading to the door, he waited while she digested his words.

"The woman he loves?" Allura squealed. "Seriously, Lance? You think Keith loves me?"

"I don't think. I know."

"Has he told you?" Allura implored.

"He doesn't have to. I told you. I know Keith." He stopped and smiled softly at her. "That man loves you, with every part of his being."

Smiling, Allura repeated the phrase in her head. _He loves me. He loves me. He loves me._ A wistful smiled appeared on her radiant face as she gathered the last of her blankets and headed toward her chamber door.

Lance chuckled at her smitten expression. "And I can tell you love him, too." Following behind her as she left the room, Lance fell into step beside her as they headed to the library. "Can I offer any assistance? I am king at sexual liaisons and keeping them secret."

Giggling, Allura looked adoringly at her dear friend. She thought about her original plan to involve Red's pilot, then thought better of it. Keith would never want such a private thing shared with anyone, even his best friend. Shaking her head, she resisted his offer. "No, that's ok. I think this is something Keith and I need to figure out on our own."

"Are you sure, Princess?" Lance coaxed. "Keith won't have to know. I could run interference or create a diversion to give you two time together."

His face shined with such sincerity and hope that she couldn't help but feel a rush of dearness and love for him. She grinned coyly. "You can run interference if an opportunity presents itself, but that's it."

"Ok, Princess," he agreed. "Don't you worry. Lance the love master will deliver." He proffered his arm again. "Now let's get to the library and get this orgy started."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Yea! I am finally back online. Everything in and around my house seemed to break at the same time: my car, our heating system, refrigerator, our computer modem, and then our washer. Only the washer has yet to be fixed. I have been dying to get this next chapter out, so here you go.

Thank you for reviews, faves, and follows!

Paulina Ann: I love to write Lance because the one-liners are so appropriate for him. Only he can truly make Allura blush like that.

cubbieBlueMako: Thank you for noticing my little subtleties. I am working on incorporating more of those into my stories. Lance assist coming soon!

Smithy: Koran is easier to imagine being accepting of the KA relationship, while Nanny, well, you know how Nanny normally reacts. One of the two will be explored in this. Haven't figured out if the other will play a part. I am still working on flushing out the ending.

Limetwist: Lance and Allura have the ultimate bro/ sis friendship. I just don't see their relationship as romantic at all (Don't hate on me LAers! I respect your views; I am just a KA girl at heart.) That's why they have the best bestie relationship.

JustLucky: Thank you! More yumminess coming now.

I envisioned this whole library sleeping arrangement like the scene in the New York Library from the movie_ The Day After Tomorrow. _How fun can cohabitation be?

Rated T

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: WEP owns Voltron.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Keith sighed in relief as he finally settled Black Lion in the reparations bay. Finishing his final sweep moments before, he dialed Hunk to alert the Yellow Lion pilot that it was his turn to take patrol. Hunk grumbled at first, but stopped when Keith admitted he was cold and exhausted.

Freezing was not a strong enough word to use to describe how Keith felt. His feet were numb and his hands achy. He shivered all over. Looking forward to getting into some heavier clothes, Keith keyed in the commands that would open the hatch. Settling into a slight jog, he headed to the main part of the castle and to his personal quarters. The sooner he got changed, the sooner he could head to the library and check on his princess.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Thirty minutes later, Keith finally headed to the library. Arriving at his room, he hesitated for several minutes at the thought of peeling his uniform off in the middle of the frigid air, but he didn't have a choice. He couldn't change in the library. The princess would be there. He finally just did it, ridding himself of his uniform and putting on heavy thermals and sweats in record time. With thick socks on his feet and a black ski cap on his head, Keith looked like he was ready for a snowball fight rather than slumber. Not caring, he felt relieved that he could feel his extremities again.

Grabbing his thick comforter from off his bed, Keith shoved his feet into his slippers and padded down the hall to the library. Keying in the code, he was greeted by a room bathed in warm, cheery firelight.

The grand room stood three stories tall. Floor to ceiling shelves full of leather bound books lined three of the four walls. On the wall across from the door, a huge fireplace with an ornate marble mantle glowed with a roaring fire. Several plush couches and overstuffed chairs occupied the space in the middle of the room, flanked by wooden coffee tables and end tables. The room was a reading lover's dream come true, and Keith had spent many a night in the luxurious room lost in the pages of a good book.

Sighing in relief, Keith found that the room was several degrees warmer than his quarters and the hallway. Looking around, the commander noticed Pidge sound asleep on the end of one of the large couches, his mouth open as he snored lightly. Koran occupied one of the overstuffed chairs, his feet propped up on the matching ottoman. The advisor's head leaned back and the hairs of his mustache twitched as he breathed in and out. Chuckling to himself, Keith couldn't help but realize that though Allura's guardian claimed to trust Force with the princess, he stayed to keep an eye on things just in case.

Looking around, Keith noticed that the other couch was empty and Lance was nowhere to be found. He must have slipped out to find warmth with one of the many pretty maids that he had befriended during their years on Arus. Befriended with benefits would be a more accurate description. Keith fumed at his friend's irresponsible actions. The commander would need to take him to task for leaving the princess alone.

Keith allowed his eyes to flit over to Allura. The princess lay curled up on the other end of Pidge's couch, her blankets forming a cocoon around her prone form. Walking over to her, Keith ran a light hand over her soft cheek. Gods, how he missed her. Every day, he ached to touch her. The gentle caress of his hand elicited a soft moan from her. His body tightened in response. Groaning softly in frustration, Keith glanced at Koran to make sure he was still asleep. Confirming the fact, he bent over and brushed a soft kiss on the princess's forehead. She didn't waken, but snuggled deeper into her blankets with a contented sigh. He swore he heard "Keith" escape her lips.

Walking over to the fireplace, he added a few more logs to the flames. The blaze danced jovially. Feeling exhaustion threaten to overtake him, he decided it was time to settle in for the night. Close to the fire and within line of sight of Allura, another plush chair sat near the princess's head. Deciding it would make a good bed for the night, Keith sat down. His body sunk down into the deep seat. As his body was enveloped by the soft cushions, he pulled his comforter around his chilled body. Feeling warm for the first time all day and knowing that Allura was only a few feet away, Keith quickly fell asleep.

VVVVVVVVVV

Several hours later just as dawn peeked over the horizon, Allura stretched languidly from a relatively warm and comfortable sleep. Opening her azure eyes, she glanced around the library. Blankets and linens were tossed haphazardly around the room, the only sign that six of them had slept there the night before.

Hunk had occupied the chair closest to the door. Having vacated the spot hours ago when he left for his patrol, the Yellow Lion pilot left his favorite Broncos sweatshirt behind. Lance had slept on the couch across from Allura. It too was empty. Allura remembered waking up about three am to see Lance sneaking out of the library, attempting to fix his hair as he went. She giggled as she remembered pondering what lucky girl he was scurrying off to meet.

Pidge and Allura decided to share the last remaining couch, figuring the Green Lion pilot posed the least threat to the princess's virtue. He had taken one end and Allura had taken the other, with their feet meeting in the middle. That space was empty now. Pidge had probably been sought out by Hunk to help get the castle power generators back online.

Glancing around the room again, Allura saw no sign of her overprotective guardian, who had slept in one of the chairs that flanked the couches. He, too, had probably been summoned to Control to deal with the offline computer systems. Yawning, she wondered why she had been permitted to sleep in. Where was Keith? As she glanced at the other chair to her right, a tender smile crossed the princess's beautiful face.

It appeared to be a lump of blankets. The only sign that a person occupied the chair was the top of a black ski cap that peeked out from under the thick comforter. Rising, Allura walked over to the chair. She shuddered as she dropped her blanket, realizing that the heat must still be off. As she exhaled, she could see her breath. The blaze in the fireplace had died long ago, only a few glowing embers still remained. As a result, the room was chilled. Looking at her commander, she smiled at how peaceful and content he looked in his slumber. He also looked warm.

A sly smile crossed the princess's face. They were alone. She doubted anyone would be along any time soon. What would it hurt to crawl in next to Keith, just to feel him against her for a bit? Mind made up, Allura shed her blanket and lifted the covers. She sat down in the large chair and snuggled her body tightly against Keith. The commander mumbled but didn't awaken as he shifted closer to Allura's soft curves. Smiling, warm and content, Allura laid her head against Keith's broad chest. She wrapped her arm around his waist. Knowing she could be happy doing this for the rest of her life, the princess of Arus fell back to a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

I appreciate that everyone loved the last chapter so much. I got a lot of great feedback and I really appreciate it. Hopefully, some of your musings and questions will be answered with this chapter. This story is still a work in progress, and not completely done yet.

Thank you for reviews, faves, and follows.

Rated T/M for some physical stuff, NOTHING citrus (at least not yet…..giggle snort!)

Disclaimer: WEP owns Voltron.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

_Allura? _Her scent filled his nostrils. With a groan, Keith tried to turn over, but was unable to. He lay wedged between the side of the chair and something soft and warm. Opening one eye, he looked up and saw the walls of bookshelves. He shook his head in bemusement. _The library? What am I doing in the library?_ he thought. The events of last night came rushing back: the battle, the powerless castle, the library. Breathing deeply, he was once again inundated by her sweet pea scent. Why was it so strong? His body pumped to life as it always did whenever he sensed her near.

_Princess?_ The thought repeated in his head. As his mind cleared from its sleepy fog, Keith tried to sit up again, but he couldn't because of that strange weight pressed against his side. Glancing down, he startled to see Allura curled up against him, her arm wrapped securely around his waist. What was she doing next to him? Looking around frantically, he saw that the room was empty of people; only blankets and pillows strewn around the room indicated that the rest of the team had been there.

Keith's comm beeped. Stretching to grab it from a nearby table, he keyed it on to retrieve the message before it woke the still sleeping princess. It was a text message from Lance.

_Hey __C__ap, _the message read._ Hunk and Pidge are working on getting the generators back online. I'm about to go out on patrol. I just checked in with Koran who is in Castle Control. He mentioned that Nanny is in the kitchen trying to put together breakfast with no power. __**You, my friend, are alone with the princess**__. Take advantage. Do something I would do. Hurry, you don't have much time. - Lance PS don't be mad I left. I have needs, too. :9 _

Keith shook his head as he often did whenever the Red Lion pilot felt the need to interfere in his love life. Chuckling wryly, he glanced down again at the sleeping princess. Her face was breathtakingly beautiful, even in sleep. Her long golden hair cascaded around her shoulders, falling across his chest as she slept. Her eyes were closed, her long, dark lashes casting shadows across her slightly flushed cheeks. Caressing her face with his eyes, Keith let his gaze flit to her full, pert lips. His mouth suddenly went dry for her. Having tasted her a few times, he felt like he could never get enough. She was the only thing that could quench his thirst. What would it hurt? Opportunities were few and far between. Licking his lips in anticipation, he lowered his head to hers.

Allura felt like she was in a dream. Waking slowly, she felt the planes of a rock hard body pressed against her curves. Then suddenly, something soft and wet pressed against her lips. She sighed softly as a mouth danced over hers, nudging gently for access. When her lips parted, his tongue swept inside, inviting hers to join his in an intimately sensual dance. Realizing suddenly that she wasn't dreaming, Allura blinked her eyes open. She found Keith gazing at her as he kissed her, his dark eyes black as midnight, intense and smoldering. "Keith?" she moaned between kisses.

"Shhhhh! Don't talk," he whispered, placing a feather light kiss near her ear. "We don't have much time. We are alone, but I don't know for how long." Keith gazed into her blue eyes, his need for her evident.

Barely contained desire flamed to life. Her arms encircled his neck, pulling him so he was only a breath away. "Then kiss me," she breathed.

The princess didn't have to ask twice. Keith's lips crashed into hers, his mouth devouring her lips with an urgency that neither felt before. As they consumed each other, the blankets fell away and they had only the heat between them. It was all they needed to thwart the cold of the room.

Keith turned so he was with his back against the chair. Pulling Allura with him, he moved her up his body, never breaking the contact of their lips. Soon she straddled his lap, her need pressing against his.

She could feel him through their thick clothes, his erection evident between her legs. She pressed her body tighter against him and he groaned in response. Running her hands along his chest, she reached around and let his thick hair slide through her long fingers. Groaning, she purred as he ravaged her.

The commander was losing control, and for the first time in a long time, he didn't care. He needed this. He needed her. Pulling gently back from her, he breathed raggedly. Looking up into her desire-filled eyes, Keith saw the same need mirrored back at him.

"Make love to me, Keith," Allura begged, against his mouth. "I need to feel you. Please, Keith."

Breathing harder as his body tightened further to her request, he replied, "Not here, Allura. Not like this." He ran his hands up his arms and settled his battle hardened hands on her shoulders. "There isn't enough time."

"Please," she begged again. "I'm dying. I need this; I need you." She writhed as his hands moved from her shoulders to her chest, unbuttoning the first few buttons on her pajama top. Feeling liquid heat flow to her nether regions as her breasts were exposed, she rotated her pelvis against him harder. A moan rumbled from deep in his chest in response. She reached for the waistband of his sweatpants

.

"Not yet," Keith insisted. "Not here." Not able to take the pressure of her against his groin anymore, he got up suddenly. Lifting her with him, he laid her gently on one of the couches. Letting her go, he pulled back and sat on his haunches. "Soon, Princess, soon. I promise." Just as he was about to lean in to taste her neck, Keith's comm beeped indicating an incoming text message. Cursing under his breath, he picked up his comm. Glancing at the princess, he muttered, "It's from Lance." He read Lance's message aloud. "Hunk and Pidge just about have one of the generators back online. Koran is on his way. Be warned. Get your clothes back on."

Flushing slightly at the insinuation, Allura giggled nervously as she quickly buttoned her shirt. "Well, unfortunately, we don't have to worry about that this time." Her blue eyes roved up and down Keith's hard body, sending a thrill down her spine at the thought of being intimately close to him. "Next time..." She bit her lips at the thought.

Sighing heavily, Keith closed his eyes, trying to will the last of his lingering lustful thoughts away. "Next time," he repeated quietly in confirmation as he fought to calm his body, just as the door to the library swished open.

"Princess? Commander? Are you awake?" Koran's voice entered the room before he did.

"Yes, Koran, we woke up just a little bit ago," Allura confirmed as she tried to straighten her messy, tangled hair and rumpled pajamas.

"Ah good, Princess," Koran replied. Catching a glimpse of her disheveled appearance, the advisor stopped short. Allura's golden hair lay in tangled curls around her slim shoulders. That fact and the rumpled state of her pajamas could have been dismissed as caused by an uncomfortable night's sleep. It was her heavy breathing, flushed face, and swollen lips that took the advisor by surprise. Glancing over at Keith, Koran saw that the commander too was in a similar state.

Was something going on? Had he interrupted something? Koran knew that the two were close. He also sensed a strong physical attraction between the two. Had they acted on it? He studied Keith carefully. Koran noticed the commander shift uncomfortably under the intense perusal. Surely, the commander would never... but then again, his charge was beautiful and desirable. He couldn't imagine any red-blooded male not lusting after her, including the normally dispassionate commander. His insides bristled as his paternal instincts kicked in. "Commander, Pidge and Hunk have the generator that powers Control, shields, and defense back in working order. I need your assistance in Castle Control to oversee bringing our defense system back online. Would you please dress and help me out with that?" he asked, a little too brusquely.

"Of course, Koran," Keith acknowledged with a little bit of an edge to his words, noticing the tension in the advisor's voice. Did Koran suspect? Turning to the princess, Keith took in her disheveled and flushed appearance. _Shit._ He could see what had alarmed Koran. The princess looked like she had been kissed breathless. He fought the urge to smirk in satisfaction at being the cause of her breathless state. Trying to act as normally as possible, he turned to Allura and raised his chin. His eyes screamed a warning. "Princess, I will see you later. Once power is back, we will need to have Lion practice and get the Lions back to their lairs."

"Of course, Keith," Allura nodded. She caught the stress in Koran's voice and the imperceptible message in Keith's black eyes. Offering a tight smile in acknowledgement, she held his gaze a moment longer before she broke the connection and turned to Koran. "What of me, Koran?"

"Nanny is looking for you," Koran stated sternly. "Why don't you go get dressed in your chambers and then go and help Nanny in the kitchens? She could use an extra set of hands there."

"Sounds good, Koran." Gathering up her blankets and outerwear, she curtseyed to Koran before she left the room. "See you later," she called over her shoulder.

Keith watched her go. "She's lovely, isn't she?" a quiet voice asked in Keith's ear. He turned to find Koran watching him closely.

Furrowing his brows, Keith looked at Koran with caution. Not sure of what to say, he simply agreed. "She is, yes."

"It's one of the reasons we have to protect her, Keith," Koran continued. "Not only from Lotor, but also from others who seek to take advantage of that beauty."

Keith spun to face Koran suddenly. "What are you saying, Koran?" A lick of anger lit Keith's eyes.

"Nothing, Keith," Koran said, a knowing look in his caramel eyes. "Just an old man rambling on. Come now. Let's get moving and get things back up and running. We don't know how long Doom's hiatus will last." Turning on his heel, Koran left the library and turned down the hall in the direction of Control.

Keith sat back down on the couch as he felt all tension leave his body. He would have to keep an eye on Koran. He would also have to watch his interactions with Allura more carefully than he did before. Sighing, he stood and gathered his comforter and his other things before heading to his quarters. After his crazy morning, a cold shower was needed to both calm his body and clear his head. With his source of heat gone, he was guaranteed to get both.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

Ready for some more Heat? I dedicate this to all the fans on the East coast dealing with winter weather. As a native Pennsylvanian, I remember snow storms, snow days, and bad roads. Stay warm, stay safe, and think of me when I have to go to school and you don't!

Paulina Ann: They generated enough heat, but not so much that you had to turn away, right?

lovecastle89: Thank you. I tend to keep my chapters relatively short, although I noticed they have gotten longer over the year I have been writing. Koran suspects. Did you like his backhanded warning to Keith?

keithnallurafan: Thank you! Gotta up the "heat" a little, multiple meaning metaphor intended.

Limetwist: Haha! He so would be on a slaves ship to Doom! I giggled when I saw your review. Lance has his good intentions, and he knows Keith would never take advantage without some prodding.

cubbieBlueMako: There is nothing like snuggling with your Keith in the chilly cold of the morning. Makes it really hard to get out of bed when that alarm goes off at 5 am.

KittyLynne: Thank you very, very much! To me, Keith always seemed the epitome of masculinity. And even though he is so even and controlled, underneath it all, he is just a red-blooded male. Usually it's Nanny who is all uppity. Thought I would explore an uppity Koran. I plan on Nanny having another role before this is all over.

animebookchic: I think Lance would do anything to help get Keith laid. It would make his existence much more pleasant.

Thank you all for reviews and comments! I LOVE the feedback. It's why I continue to write. Please if you are following/ reading, drop me a review. I appreciate feedback, positive and constructive. Just no flames/ bashing. I am not a professional writer. I do this purely for fun and relaxation. It's my escape from my real world. (Oh, and to meet cool people in the fandom.)

Rated T

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: WEP owns Voltron.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Late that afternoon, one of the generators still ceased to work despite the efforts of Pidge, Hunk, and the castle engineers. Standing in the generator bay with the repair team, Keith grunted in frustration. "What seems to be the problem, Hunk?" he demanded of the Yellow Lion pilot and lead mechanic.

Rolling his eyes before he turned around to face his commander, Hunk sighed in frustration. "We got the generator that controls defense and shields back online fairly easily. The generator that controls the heat and lights won't stay powered on. I have gotten everything put back together and rewired. When I reset the generator, it will glow green. But that only lasts for about 30 seconds, and then it goes black again."

"Well, what do you need to fix it?" Keith barked. The commander was not in a good place. After not having a good night's sleep, suffering from the constant chill in the air, and worrying about Koran, Keith wanted everything back to normal.

Not being able to take any more demands and suffering from little sleep himself, Hunk glared at Keith. "I am doing the best I can, Keith," he growled through gritted teeth. "The whole team is doing the best we can. Pidge thinks we may need to just leave the system alone for a bit. Because the Castle is powered by the same power source as Voltron, it may repair and recharge itself within a couple of days."

"A couple of days? Do you think we can take no heat and light for a couple of more days?" Keith yelled. His patience was gone.

"I don't know, Commander!" Hunk yelled back. "At least weapons and shields work. If that's not good enough for you, Commander, then you stay here and fix it, because I am done! I am going to get some dinner and go to bed! Later, Kogane!"

Taking a deep breath, Keith fought to retain his anger. None of this was Hunk's fault. The Yellow Lion pilot was right. He and Pidge and the rest of the repair team started working at dawn. It was quickly approaching dinner time. Breathing out a resigned sigh, Keith watched his friend as he stalked away. Regret took hold in his gut at the way he had talked to Yellow's pilot. "Hunk," he called. "I am sorry. It's been a long twenty-four hours for all of us. I think you should call it a night. Give the system a chance to rest and maybe it will hold its power in the morning."

Stopping mid-step, Hunk turned to face his commander. The big man was utterly exhausted. Rubbing his eyes, he did his best to stifle a yawn. "I think that's our best course of action for now," he agreed, a note of anger still in his voice. "At least we have weapons and shields. None of us have to patrol like we did last night. We can at least all get a good night's sleep tonight."

Noting that Hunk seemed to need some time, Keith decided not to push him. He fell into step beside him and broached a more neutral topic. "Are you going to sleep in the library again?"

"Hell no!" Hunk exclaimed. "That was the worst night's sleep I have ever had. I have a kink in my neck and my back is killing me. I want my own bed even if there is no heat. I will make due with heavy clothes and blankets. What about you?"

Keith's eyes took on a slightly faraway look as he remembered how he had woken up in the library that morning. Then he remembered the accusatory look that he received from the princess's advisor. He had better stay as far away from the princess as he could. Shaking his head, he crossed his arms. "No, I don't think so. I am going to hunker down in my own quarters tonight, just like you."

Chuckling, Hunk smiled so deeply, his dimples showed.

Confused, Keith glared at his friend. "What's so funny?"

"'It could be fun!' you said," Hunk mocked. "'Like a sleepover.'" Bursting into full blown hysterics, Hunk grabbed at his stomach. After several moments, he finally pulled himself together, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Not so much, huh, Cap?"

Smirking, Keith felt relieved to see that it appeared the Yellow Lion pilot forgave his earlier outburst. "Not so much, Hunk," he agreed, laughing at himself along with his big friend. _Now the wake up, _he thought, _that was a different story._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The informal dining room of the Castle of Lions glowed with the light from dozens of candles. Several wall sconces held large, torch-like candles and smaller tapered candles sat strategically on the large table that occupied the center of the room. Overall, the candles provided what could only be described as a romantic glow, but the group of forlorn diners situated around the table felt anything but a romantic mood. The group struggled to swallow down a meal of cold ham and cheese sandwiches as they shivered in their fleece pants and winter parkas. No one said a word, and only the small sounds of eating could be heard from the rather melancholy group.

Keith asked Hunk to inform the princess and her guardians about the generator situation. Koran took the news with a huge whoop of joy; he was relieved to have shields and the weapons systems back. They could do without heat and light as long as the Castle was protected and could defend itself. The governess, on the other hand, cursed under her breath at the news. The generator that powered the heat and lights also powered the huge industrial kitchen where she prepared meals. With no power, she could not make use of the numerous stoves and microwaves and other culinary machinery. As a result, she had no choice but to prepare a cold meal for dinner. A meal, she had stated vehemently, that was not fit for the princess. Allura and Nanny had spent the better part of the day making cold sandwiches for the Force and the rest of the occupants of the dark, chilled castle.

Allura too was relieved that the Castle defenses were back online. She could care less about the cold food or discomfort of the temperature knowing that they would be inside safe tonight. _I feel better knowing that he will be inside safe tonight_, she corrected herself. Glancing over to her right at Keith, she felt a small smile slide onto her lips at the picture he presented. The commander sat shivering as he mindlessly nibbled on his sandwich, bundled up against the frigid temperature, oblivious to the princess's intense perusal.

Keith wore a black skull cap on his head, pulled down tightly over his ears. The long raven hair at the nape of his neck lay splayed around the collar of his black parka. The zipper of his parka was pulled clear up to his chin, not a glimpse of his thermal undershirt showing. On his legs, her commander donned a pair of thick flannel pajama bottoms, made extra bulky by the thermals he wore underneath. On his feet thick wool socks and his red bedroom slippers fought the chill in the room. He looked like he was ready to build a snowman. She could imagine a little dark-haired, dark-eyed boy bundled up against the cold as he toddled through the snow. The small smile blossomed into a dreamy, wistful one as she let her imagination drift away from her in the silent dining room.

The princess's intense scrutiny of the commander did not go unnoticed by everyone in the room. Following the young monarch's gaze, her advisor sat unsurprised that Allura's eyes lay transfixed on the tall, handsome form of the commander. "Princess? Princess!" Koran called out trying to get his charge's attention, but she sat in her reverie, a dreamy expression on her face. Clearing his throat, Koran managed to get Keith's attention. He looked up with a start.

Jumping out of his cold haze, Keith snapped his eyes to meet Koran's annoyed gaze. The advisor motioned for him to get the princess's attention. Glancing over at Allura, Keith was taken aback by her intense stare and the wistful expression on her radiant face as she gazed dreamily at him. Bundled up in a light blue parka, the fur-lined hood pulled over her golden hair, she looked like a fairy-tale snow princess. The ice-blue of the jacket picked up the lighter tones in her eyes and they seemed to sparkle like jewels. Her normally creamy complexion was flushed from the cold, and the tip of her nose was tinged pink. He couldn't help but smile to himself at the adorable picture she made. A second clearing of the throat broke him from his reverie, and he held up a gloved hand in front of Allura's face. "Princess? Are you alright?"

Shaking her head of her dream-filled thoughts, Allura blinked with a start. She had just been caught blatantly staring at Keith. "Yes, yes," she replied somewhat breathlessly. "I am fine. What's wrong, Commander?" A small, secret smile played on her lips as she addressed Keith.

"Nothing," he growled insistently. "But Koran has been trying to get your attention. You're off in la-la land." His dark eyes gleamed with the same warning from this morning. _Be careful, _his eyes seemed to scream. _He suspects something is going on_.

Snapping her eyes to her advisor, she couldn't help but cringe a little at the look of disapproval in his eyes. "I am sorry, Koran. I think my brain must be frozen," she joked, trying to break the ice. She giggled softly behind her gloved hand.

He didn't find her response funny and continued to look at her intently. "Princess," he tried again, a very serious tone to his voice. "I don't think it's necessary for you to sleep in the library again. I can't help but agree with Nanny, that it is somewhat…. improper." Looking at her pointedly before quickly glancing at Keith, he waited for her protest. She just looked back at him, her wide-eyed gaze full of wonder and innocence. When he didn't get a protest, he continued, "Will you be ok in your own room? We could get a fire going in your private fireplace."

Trying not to glance at Keith, Allura nodded. "I think that will be fine. What about the rest of you?" she asked, looking around the table at the rest of her teammates. "Will you guys stay in the library again?"

"Hell no!" bellowed Hunk. "My back can't take another night on that chair. I need my own bed."

Pidge pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I think I would rather try and hunker down in the rec room. It's got a fireplace and is bound to be more comfortable than the library, but yet warmer than my room."

Shaking his head, Lance smirked. "I have my own personal ways of generating heat, so don't any of you worry about little ol' Lance. " Lifting his head, he shot a cocky glance at his commander. "I will be just fine."

Flushing slightly at Lance's innuendo as Nanny balked at his inappropriateness, Allura turned to Keith. An electric charge traveled between them as their eyes met. The room grew silent as everyone suddenly seemed aware of the electricity flowing between the princess and the commander.

Keith dragged his eyes away from those fathomless baby-blue eyes. Glancing at Koran, who sat with his arms crossed across his robe-clad chest, he shook his head fiercely at the princess. "I will be fine in my room," he stated shortly. He raised his eyes back to Koran's and held the advisor's eyes evenly as he clenched his teeth in resignation.

Seeing that his message had been communicated loud and clear, Koran cleared his throat again. "Yes, well, very good then. Since all of you fought a battle yesterday and worked tirelessly around here today, I insist that all of you head to bed early. We will need to get started on the second generator early in the morning. I will take the night watch so I can monitor things going on inside and outside the castle." Standing to leave, he pushed in his chair and headed to the door. "I believe the security cameras are operational," he said pointedly just before he headed out the door to Control. _I better go and make sure the security camera outside the princess's room is working, _he thought to himself.

Nanny excused herself a few minutes later, heading to the kitchen to try and clean up from dinner with no lights and no hot water. Only the members of the Voltron Force remained, shivering in their chairs with their teeth chattering.

"Is it me," Hunk asked, "or is it even colder in here than it was five minutes ago?" The big man hugged his arms around his barrel chest.

Rubbing his hands together, Pidge nodded his head as he tried to burrow deeper into his green down jacket. "I think Hunk is right," he agreed. "It seems colder."

"Are you taking about the actual temperature, or Mr. Frigid who just left to watch Control?" Lance quipped, pointing toward the door that Koran just exited through. "What's up his derriere this evening?"

Keith interrupted any further conversation. Watching the princess worriedly, he noticed she was shivering almost uncontrollably. "I think we all better get settled in for the night. Pidge, get a fire going in the rec room. Hunk, make sure there is a supply of wood. Lance…." His voice trailed off.

"Want me to escort the princess to her quarters?" he asked hopefully. "Make sure she will be warm enough tonight?"

Keith almost agreed, but the look Allura flashed him stopped him. She wanted him to escort her. She wanted him to make sure she was alright for the night. She wanted him to keep her warm….. His whole body flushed as warmth rushed through his body, originating in his groin. Biting back a groan, he shook his head. "That's ok. I will escort the princess. I know you have your own needs to attend to." Keith couldn't help but snort out his last sentence.

"That's right, I do!" Lance replied saucily. "And Veronica is going to help warm up my fingers, my toes, and all my other parts that need attention." He threw up a high five at Keith, but the commander ignored him and shot him a dirty look. Under his breath he whispered to Keith out of the side of his mouth, "It probably wouldn't hurt for you to get some of your parts warmed up as well." Lifting his eyebrows up at his commander, Lance flinched slightly when he noticed Keith's fist clench.

Fighting to not smack Lance upside the head, Keith chose to ignore him instead. He spoke to the entire team. "Let's call it a night team. We need to be ready in the morning to continue with the repairs on that generator. Princess, shall we?" Proffering his arm, he flashed a handsome smile as she stood and shuffled over to him. Heading to the door, he led her with a hand on the small of her back.

"S…S…Sure, l….l….let's go," Allura stammered in response. "Oh my gosh, I am f….f…freezing."

"I am sure the commander can assist with that," Lance called before the door swished closed. Whether the comment was heard or not, the Red Lion pilot would never know. Neither Keith nor Allura paused or even turned around as they exited the room. Smiling to himself, Lance excused himself to his remaining teammates and followed the tortured couple out the door. Let them figure things out for themselves tonight. He had his own rendezvous to get to.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

In Castle Control, Koran cursed uncharacteristically under his breath. He had been mistaken. Because shields and weapons were operational, long range scanners worked as they scanned the skies above Arus and the countryside that surrounded the Castle of Lions. The security system on the inside of the Castle still ceased to work, which meant security cameras in common areas inside were still inoperable. _Damn it_, Koran thought. _I have no way of monitoring Keith or Allura's quarters. _Scratching his mustache, he sighed. Maybe he had been mistaken at what he suspected that morning and what he thought he witnessed in their exchange at dinner. _Hopefully, my warning will be enough_. That and Keith's overblown sense of duty should be enough to prevent their seeming relationship from going any further. Koran let out a long, low breath. At least, the advisor hoped so.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

Thank you for comments, reviews, and follows. I am excited to say that I have finally finished with this story. It has gone in a completely different direction than I thought it would, and has ended in a really good place. Only two more chapters after this. I have a story line idea for the next story, but I will have to wait and see what the exact context is until the next challenge is posted. I have no idea how many total stories this arc will take or where I will end it, but I am having a lot of fun with this Keith and Allura.

Paulina Ann: Get ready for some heat in her room, but, I am happy to report, it is relatively lukewarm heat. It is not citrus, so it is totally safe for you to read and enjoy. Not sure why, but I chose to tone things down for this story, despite KA raising the Heat.

Limetwist: Warm enough, but not boiling. Like any girl, Allura is caught up in the fantasy of the future dreaming about future kids.

Smithy: I live in Vegas now, so I don't experience winters like I used to. I loved snow when it first fell, but then it just gets dirty, slushy, and messy. Not much fun after that.

CubbieBlueMako: We won't finish exploring Koran before this story is over. I thought I would save that for whatever will be the next story in the arc. They're safe….for now.

lovecastle89: I am so not an outdoorsy person, so I will let save that plot bunny for you. I don't think I even know what an auger is. Sloppy kiss plus coming!

Guest: Thank you for leaving reviews! I hope you are feeling better. I think flannels can be sexy. Picture Keith, low slung pajama pants, pajama top hanging open, those sexy hip indentions. Whew! I better stop. Better save that for Allura! Anyway, here is your next chapter so I hope you enjoy.

Going to say rated M only because of the content. Tame for me. No outright citrus. (hope that doesn't disappoint anyone.)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Keith and Allura walked slowly down the corridor leading to her royal suite. Turning his head to look at her, he couldn't help but notice that her lips had taken on a slightly blue tinge. "How are you really feeling?" Keith inquired with concern evident in his voice.

Glancing up at the dark eyes she loved, Allura saw worry creasing Keith's dark brows. "I'm ok, I swear. I am just really cold. I can't feel my toes and my fingers feel like they are going to fall off. I will be better when we get to my quarters and get a fire going."

Sighing, Keith walked a little faster, hoping to get Allura thawed out a bit sooner. Coming to the door to her quarters, he watched as she fumbled with the code in her clumsy mittens. "Here, let me," he said, stepping in front of her to punch the code in himself.

The door swished open, admitting them into her sitting room. The air inside her suite wasn't any warmer than the air in the rest of the castle. Looking around, Keith noted the fireplace in her sitting room. "Do you want me to start your fire here, or in your bedroom?"

"B…B….Bedroom," she gasped as she began to shiver again. "I w…w…want to be able to c….c…curl up under my covers."

"Ok, let's go," Keith replied curtly, trying not to think about the things he and Allura could do in her bedroom. Willing himself to keep the job of getting a fire going at the forefront of his mind, he avoided looking at those fathomless azure eyes.

Following her into her attached bed chamber, Keith saw that the fireplace occupied the wall at the foot of the bed. He would need to slide her bed closer so she could fully get the benefit of the heat from the fire. Walking over to the fireplace, he bent down and started stacking firewood. Setting his blaster on low, he fired at the wood, and soon, a small flame danced merrily in the hearth. Standing back up, he saw that Allura had not moved from where he left her standing near the door. "Come on, Allura," he coaxed. "Let's move the bed closer to the fire, and get you tucked in. You will feel better soon; I promise."

Nodding slightly, Allura shuffled over to the foot of the bed and pulled. The bed moved an inch.

"Here let me help with that." Keith joined her and yanked on the footboard. With a loud groan of protest, the bed moved several feet. After several minutes of pulling and tugging, Keith got the bed situated in a position where Allura would lay parallel to the fire. With a satisfied grunt, he stood and smiled at his handiwork. Just as we was about to turn to check on Allura, a pair of lithe arms reached around the bulk of his jacket. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the princess pressed against his back, her face burrowed into the fluffy black parka.

"Y…y…you're so warm," she mused. "Stay. Please. I….I….I need your heat."

Keith blinked in shock at the unintended innuendo. Or was it intentional? Trying to ignore the tightening of his body, he fought to extricate himself from her embrace. "I can't, Allura. Koran already suspects that something is up. He has been watching us suspiciously all day."

"How do you know? Did he say something?" she asked. Dropping her arms from around Keith with an exasperated sigh, she walked toward the fireplace. With her hands held out in front of her, a now contented purr escaped from her lips as feeling returned to her hands. "I already feel better," she mumbled under her breath. To Keith, she said, "Surely he would question us directly if he truly had suspicions."

Keith shook his head as he watched her breathtaking profile as she warmed herself near the fire. "He didn't say anything directly," Keith admitted. "It was more of a vague rhetorical statement; something about your beauty needing to be protected from those wanting to take advantage of it." Smirking to himself, Keith reflected on how ridiculous the warning really sounded now that he thought about it.

"My beauty!" Allura repeated, snickering loudly at the absurdity of the warning. "How preposterous!" Then as she realized the full intention of her advisor's words, a torrent of rage overtook the princess. Spinning around angrily to face Keith, Allura narrowed her eyes as she gazed at his handsome face. A disgruntled scowl darkened her perfect features. "How dare he!" she spat. "It is not up to him to protect _my beauty. _It is not up to _you_ to protect my beauty." Her eyes roved over every inch of his hard soldier's body. He was a mythological god, even under all those layers. Allura's expression shifted from one of fury to one of lustful hope as she swore to herself that she would show Koran. She would show Keith. Mind made up, her eyes darkened to midnight blue as she continued to gaze at Keith in the firelight. "It's next time, Keith," she murmured silkily. She suddenly started walking toward him with purpose, her hand reaching up to tug on the zipper of her parka. "Warm me up, Keith, please! Let it be 'next time.'"

A desire-filled fog clouded Keith's brain as she took several predatory steps toward him. The commander clenched his fists. Fighting the urge to just grab her, throw her on the bed, and ravish her, Keith felt his last bit of self-control dissolve away. This beautiful creature offered herself to him, whether from love or lust, he didn't know. He tried to form the words to deny her what she wanted, what he wanted, but no words came. _Why was it wrong again?_ At the moment, he didn't care. He was chilled, he was tired, and all his foggy mind could think about was the warmth that she offered and the pleasure that he knew would accompany it. Against his better judgment, instead of backing away, he opened his arms and invited Allura into his strong, warm embrace.

A purr of pure contentment escaped from Allura's lips as his warmth suffused her very being. Lifting her head, she gazed into his dark, smoldering eyes. Emotion churned in their depths; a promise of warmth, safety, and excruciating pleasure. Gasping at the intensity of his gaze, Allura pulled back and stepped backward. Overcome, she finished pulling the zipper to her parka down and let the ice-blue jacket fall from her shoulders.

She didn't stop there. As Keith stood and stared at her, she quickly removed her thermal undershirt, exposing her bare skin to the frigid room. Standing in the firelight in her lacy blue bra and flannel pajama pants, Allura felt goose pimples explode across her skin. Were they from the cold or the way Keith's eyes seemed to darken further? They stood staring at each other for several moments before Keith finally moved.

The commander ripped the black skull cap from his head, flinging it to the floor beside the bed. Grasping at the zipper of his own parka, he quickly shrugged out of his down jacket and let it fall haphazardly to the floor. Down to just his thermal shirt and pajama bottoms, the Black Lion pilot stalked quickly to the princess and snaked his arms around her, pulling her flush against his hard body. Deciding not to stop and think or worry about the possible ramifications, the normally stoic commander chose to not listen to his head tonight, but allowed his heart and his desire to take over. Hungry for her with his body throbbing in heated anticipation, he lowered his head to hers. As his lips found hers, he began to consume her.

Moving backward, Allura pulled on Keith, guiding him toward her bed. As she fell backward onto the king-sized bed, Keith fell on top of her, pinning her to the mattress. Neither seemed to notice the cold air that surrounded them, the heat they generated from their liaison masking the chill of their surroundings. Feeling warm for the first time in days, they only noticed the moans, the touches, and the loving caresses brought on by the other. Slowly, their remaining clothing fell away, leaving the princess and the commander bare beneath the covers. Keith took his time showing his princess just how amazing 'next time' could be. Hours later, as the blazing fire in the princess's hearth burned down to mere glowing embers, the couple finally fell asleep, spent from the intensity of their lovemaking and comfortable in each other's arms. The heat that they had generated between the two of them allowed for a contented, dreamless slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

Hi there! Sorry about the long week between posts. It's been a very busy week with the holidays creeping closer.

I love the speculation about what is to come. There is only one chapter after this, and please be aware, the story will continue with the next installment of the challenge arc.

To all my reviewers and followers, I truly appreciate you. Happy Holidays.

Rated T/M for suggestive action (I wouldn't call it citrus,)

Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Keith awakened slowly just as dawn began to peek over the horizon. Opening one eye, he took in the pristine white ceiling above him. Wasn't his ceiling painted gray? Turning over in confusion, he turned his head from side to side, taking in his surroundings.

He recognized the princess's bedchambers. Suddenly fully awake, he pushed his naked form up to a sitting position between the satin sheets. Shivering a bit as the cold air met his bare skin, he felt a stab of regret take hold in his gut as he suddenly remembered what had transpired the night before.

He and Allura had made love. After escorting her back to her chambers and trying to settle her in for the night, the princess practically threw herself at him, offering him her body and begging for him to warm her as only he could. Weak from the cold and tired of fighting against his heart's desire, he relented and took advantage of the situation. Hanging his head in his hands, he hugged his knees to his chest. _What the hell have I done? _ He almost panicked.

The sound of a toilet flushing and the en-suite bathroom door opening caught Keith's attention. The princess of Arus walked out, clad only in her fluffy pink robe. Keith's mouth went dry when he saw her; he imagined what she probably _didn't _have on under the robe. As his eyes flitted over her form and finally lifted to gaze at her beautiful face, he saw a knowing smile playing on those succulent lips. Unencumbered by clothing, Keith felt his body stir to life again.

"Good morning, Commander," Allura greeted him with a purr. "And how are you this morning?" She walked over to sit next to him on the bed, running a delicate hand up and over his sculpted bicep.

Fighting to ignore his body, Keith turned his eyes straight ahead so that he was staring at the wall. "Princess," he managed to croak out, "what happened?"

"What do you mean, 'what happened?'" she retorted. "You don't remember last night?" Her voice was thick was emotion; she fought the tears that threatened to fall.

Turning to look at her, Keith shook his head. "That's not what I mean," he corrected. "I know what happened. I just….I just….how did we let this happen?" He grabbed her chin and turned that breathtaking face towards his. Seeing her love and desire for him shining in those azure eyes without a hint of regret, Keith felt his own uncertainty slowly melt away. Running his fingers along her cheek, he answered his own question. "We let this happen because we love each other," he whispered. "We couldn't fight it any longer."

Watching Keith accept what had happened, Allura relaxed back against her pillows. Letting his words sink in, she snapped her eyes to meet his. "We love each other?" she repeated, a question in her voice. "You love me, Keith?"

Reclining back next to her, he propped himself up on one elbow. "I do love you, Allura," he confirmed. "With all my heart, and all my soul." He ran his unoccupied hand slowly up the front of her, until it rested lightly on the tie to her robe. "I hope you don't think I would let any of this happen without truly being in love with you."

Smiling into her hand, the princess nodded her head. "I know that," she said. "You're not Lance." She sobered suddenly, and her eyes darkened to midnight blue. The princess became suddenly distracted when Keith's hand tugged at the knot around her waist. "Is there something you want, Commander?" she asked huskily as Keith finally got the knot free.

Keith's eyes smoldered as he slowly opened the pink robe. Letting his eyes rove over the treasure he uncovered, he grunted in satisfaction. "Damn right," he growled. Pushing the robe off of her shoulders, he rolled over until he was lying on top of her. With his lips a breath away from hers, he whispered, "Maybe it's not so much something I want, as it is something I need," he corrected just before he lowered his lips to hers.

They kissed for several moments, their bare skin sliding over each other's, when Allura suddenly pulled away. She sat up, a thoughtful expression on her beautiful face. "Wait," she said, holding up her hand to stop Keith when he tried to pull her back to him. "If I'm something that you need," she mused. "That means I am something that you can't live without."

He rolled back onto his side and looked at her. Cocking an eyebrow, Keith flashed a sardonic, lopsided grin. "So?"

A sensual expression crossed Allura's lovely face. "Well," she explained. "I am just thinking that I could totally use that to my advantage." Pushing him on to his back, she slid her body up so she straddled him.

Keith was fighting a battle between his body and his head. Struggling to sit up, he tried to feign commander mode. "Take advantage? What do you mean?" he gasped out as Allura started to move her hips as she moved against his groin. "Allura, I can't show preferential treatment."

"I am not asking you, too," she interrupted him. "I am not talking about taking advantage while you're in command or while we are in battle. I am just talking about taking advantage of this amazing body of yours any time I want to." Continuing the gyrations of her hips, she felt his resolve break.

Grabbing her hips, he lifted her up and onto him. "That kind of advantage I can willingly let you have," he groaned out as her warmth surrounded him. With their bodies joined, they danced in the early morning light, neither noticing the swish of the princess's outer door as it closed behind Allura's early morning visitor.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N

To cubbieBlueMako, animebookchic, FroofyB, lovecastle89, Paulina Ann, JustLucky05, and guest: Here ya go! Let the drama ensue….or does it?

keithnallurafan: Thanks for a great challenge. I hope this met your expectations. It made a great next story context to my Challenge Arc.

This is the last chapter of Heat. Until the next challenge is brought up, I want to really start working on my sequel to Fighting Gravity. It's called Free Fall. I have barely three chapters done, but the whole thing pretty much outlined. Look for it sometime in 2015.

Happy Holidays and all my best! Thanks again for the follows and favorites and reviews. I appreciate the support!

Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron.

Rated M for adult content (nothing citrus)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Seeing the princess at dinner the night before, Nanny decided that Allura desperately needed her sleep this morning. The poor princess fought a battle and then chose to endure an uncomfortable night's sleep in the library with the rag tag Voltron Force. She spent all day yesterday assisting Nanny with the mundane and very un-princess like task of making cold sandwiches since the governess had no power with which to use the Castle of Lions' industrial kitchen. Having just received word that Pidge and Hunk had gotten the second generator fixed, Nanny walked with purpose to inform the ruling monarch of Arus.

Creeping on silent feet, the governess let herself into the princess's quarters, intending to let the princess wake on her own. She immediately began tidying up the sitting room of the royal apartment. It wasn't long before she heard the toilet flush. Just as she was about to knock on the princess's chamber door to beg entry, she heard the princess speak. What stopped her cold was when she heard the male voice in reply.

Nanny stood shock still when she recognized the male voice as belonging to the commander. What was he doing in the princess's bedroom? When realization hit Nanny, she covered her mouth just before a loud gasp escaped it. Instead of rushing in and interrupting whatever was going on, she stood and listened for several minutes. When she heard their conversation cease, she immediately left. It was obvious to the governess what was going on behind the princess's closed door, and she didn't need to stay to listen and confirm it.

They were having an affair, and Nanny had just caught them in bed together. Fighting to catch her breath in the hall outside of the royal apartment, Nanny struggled with how to handle the situation. Did she burst in on them and interrupt them, or did she confront Allura later? Did she go to Koran? The royal advisor had warned her just yesterday afternoon that he was concerned that something was going on between the princess and the commander. Koran was not too happy about the idea. She worried about how Koran would react if she went and confirmed that his suspicions were correct. Deciding she needed time to think, she made her way down to the kitchen.

Nanny liked to project to those around her that she was a strict, formal old woman who let tradition, duty, and protocol dictate her code of ethics. She did this as a way to protect Princess Allura, the last ruling monarch of the Royal House of Arus, and the young woman that she loved with all her heart. Allura was the daughter that Nanny never had, and she knew the young woman had been sheltered in the years since her parents died. Koran, bless his heart, had done the best he could, but he was very stiff and stoic, the polar opposite of the warm and compassionate heart that was Allura. Nanny had been contacted to come back to the Castle of Lions just as the space explorers arrived, probably to add another layer of protection around the young, beautiful monarch.

When she finally reached the kitchen, Nanny sighed in relief seeing the lights on and the cooks scurrying around attempting to get a hot breakfast ready for the Voltron Force and the princess. Barking a few orders, the governess retired to her small office located in the back of the kitchen. Sitting in her chair, she leaned back to contemplate her new knowledge.

Nanny remembered the first time she had met Keith and the rest of the Voltron Force. Though outwardly she had clicked her tongue in disapproval, inwardly her heart soared in thanksgiving. These men were what her world needed. They were young, strong, smart, and capable. Their military training was second to none. Though Nanny referred to them as hooligans and feigned dislike and disapproval, she actually respected and admired the Voltron Force. Though they all had their faults and their quirks, Commander Keith Kogane kept them in line and molded them into a sharp, unified fighting unit. Voltron began experiencing victory instead of defeat. For the first time in a generation, the Arusian people experienced a feeling they thought was lost to them, hope.

Nanny noticed immediately the interest the men piqued in the princess of Arus. Not only were they young and strong, they were also very handsome and much worldlier than the young, naïve princess. Nanny knew she would have to keep a close eye on interactions between the space explorers and the princess.

At first, she thought the dashing Lance McClain would be the one to sweep the princess off her feet. Tall and lean, the Red Lion pilot was roguishly handsome and had a wit and a charm about him. He was a shameless flirt, and no female was safe from his charms. It soon became obvious that the pilot was a playboy, and rumors flew around the castle about his liaisons with various castle maids. Nanny tried to caution her female staff, but her warnings fell on deaf ears. The governess worried that Allura would become just another conquest, but that worry soon passed. Though Nanny knew and witnessed Lance flirt incessantly with Allura, their relationship was one based purely on respect and a plutonic friendship. He was more like a brother to the princess, and not a romantic interest.

It was obvious to the governess now that it was the commander who had taken her charge's heart. Shaking her head, Nanny was surprised she hadn't seen this coming. The commander was a strikingly handsome man with long raven hair and dark, memorizing eyes. His physique was strong and athletic, and his smile melted many a hearts. She had witnessed many of the young ladies of the castle swoon whenever he walked by, but to her knowledge, he had never taken advantage of that in the same way as his second-in-command. Now it made sense as to why. The commander fell in love with the princess, probably Nanny suspected, from the moment that he saw her.

They had always shared a closeness, a bond that seemed deeper that the connection between the princess and the rest of the members of the Force. It seemed that bond had deepened to something more. Smiling softly to herself, she felt her heart warm as she remembered the words of love Keith spoke to Allura. _I do love you, Allura, with all my heart and all my soul. _Not being able to help herself, she sighed like a giddy school girl. She had no doubt his words were sincere, not a false declaration proclaimed to get her in bed.

But they had slept together, of that there was no doubt. Perhaps they couldn't fight their feelings and attractions any longer. Oh well, the princess was only human after all, and Nanny honestly didn't know if she would have been able to resist the commander had she been in Allura's shoes. Nanny harrumphed at the unfairness and hypocrisy of the expectations put on female royals versus their male counterparts.

Having been a lady-in-waiting during the reign of Allura's grandfather, Nanny remembered the playboy Alfor had been. Always chasing skirts, Allura's father had been handsome and dashing, not unlike the commander. Unlike Keith, however, Alfor used it to his advantage and accumulated many notches on his bedpost before he met and fell in love with Allura's mother. Love changed his ways, and he became a one woman man. He and Annalise married soon after, and it wasn't long before Allura came along.

It was unfair that Allura was expected to remain a virgin until marriage, and she couldn't just enjoy the love of the flesh as her father had. It appeared that despite the expectations, Allura had anyway. Well, that was something that couldn't be undone, but there were ways to make it look as if the princess were pure on her wedding night. Nanny had done it for Annalise, and she would have no issue doing it for Allura.

It was the fact that Keith was not royalty that worried Nanny. That, and the fact that he was not Arusian. Was this truly love, or was this just a tawdry affair? Nanny would have to test Keith's intentions. Coming to a decision, she walked over to the communication device and dialed the princess's room.

"Yes," came Allura's breathless voice as she answered from her room. "Good morning, Nanny!" she greeted when she realized it was her governess.

"Good morning, your highness," Nanny replied. "I just wanted to let you know that the second generator is now working. We have heat and we have lights."

"That's wonderful!" Allura exclaimed over the comm. "Why have you not been by?"

Nanny smirked to herself. "Because it's been a trying two days, my child," she responded, a tinge of tenderness in her voice. "I thought I would let you sleep in for just a bit. But the day is a wasting. We will have a hot breakfast ready for you in the dining room in thirty minutes. Enjoy a hot shower and then come down and get some hot food."

"I will Nanny!" she said gratefully. "Thank you!"

"Princess," Nanny called out to her just before she hung up. "Have you seen Commander Kogane? I just tried calling his room, and he didn't appear to be there." Nanny waited to see how she responded.

A poignant pause crackled over the comm before Allura finally replied. "I don't know," she stammered slightly. "I haven't seen him yet today. Perhaps he was otherwise occupied when you called."

"Perhaps," Nanny agreed. "If you see him, would you pass along my message about breakfast?"

"Of course, Nanny," she quickly assured her governess. "See you, soon. Blue out."

Nanny had no doubt Keith would receive her message, being that he was probably right there, still next to the princess. She would have to test Keith's intentions. She would have to test Keith's loyalties and faithfulness to Princess Allura. Did he intend to stay here on Arus? Did he intend to marry her? Or was this a first love scenario, destined to end at some point? With a plan forming in her mind, Nanny prepared to turn up the heat on the strong, willful commander. The question was could he stand the heat from her kitchen?

To be continued…

* * *

><p>I was totally intrigued by the idea of a soft Nanny, as brought up on the KAEX discussion board, so I thought I would incorporate that idea into this story. I was originally going to write a separate interlude, but it just seemed to fit here.<p> 


End file.
